descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Destota Valentine
''-- "An'' unpleasant personality isn't a medical condition. Its just a symptom of not being slapped about the head enough." - Destota Valentine' '''Destota Valentine' (Destota Artillion Valentine) is a 26 year old Jedi Master trained in the Light Side of the Force. Born on Chandrila in Hanna City, Destota was born the Son of two Jedi, his father, Vince a Jedi Knight, and his Mother Lucia, a Jedi Master carrying the title "Sword of the Jedi." Shortly after his birth, Lucia used an ancient Chandrilan ability to imprint her son with her strength in the Force, and passed along a vast amount of knowledge to him through their Force bond. Shortly before her death, she told the young Destota, only two years old at the time, that he would one day need to find the "Shield" of the Force, and that she would be his opposite, the Sword and the Shield would forever guard the Force from evil. Destota was raised by his father, older brother and helped to raise his younger sister. At age Fifteen he joined the Chandrilan Military Academy under Conscript service, and joined the elite Black Dragon Knights at age sixteen. He immediately distinguished himself, training hard as both a soldier and a Jedi under his father and Jedi Master Han Skywalker, and lead seven sucessful campaigns against Chandrilan enemies. He fought hard to attain the rank of Knight and later Master, facing increasingly difficult trials to test his loyalty to the Jedi, because the council felt that he was too loyal to his homeworld, rather than the order. He was promoted to Colonel, and placed in charge of the Knights at the same time as his promotion to Jedi Master, at age twenty one. He traveled the galaxy, using his influence in the Force and as a Soldier to help wherever he could, learning dozens of arcane and powerful Force techniques along the way. He helped to solve a dozen crisises around the greater galaxy and is regarded by many world leaders as a friend and close ally. He joined up with the remnants of the Alliance and assisted them in rising to power, ending his tour with them after the Battle of Amuund. Elena Ritnel ' '''During his time in the Academy, his nextdoor neighbor, (noted as a far less well-off family than the Valentines) was wounded in a shuttle accident that nearly took her life. Unbeknownst to all of Command, Destota slipped into the civilian medical center where she was being treated, and aided her recovery with the Force. As soon as he advanced in rank to Captain, he ordered her transferred to the elite Naval Academy to begin training as a Fleet Commander. Several years later, after the Battle of Amuund, Destota and Elena began Jedi training together and she is currently apprenticed to him. '''Kiskla Valentine (Grayson)' After a meeting with his estranged Jedi Master Han Skywalker, the older man left Destota a criptic comment to "Find the Son of Gray". Baffled, Destota contacted the Alliance and asked for information. He received a report about a Kiskla Grayson on assignment on the world of Volgax to investigate and illegal gambling ring. He followed the team there and met Zackary Zelus, Kiskla Grayson, and Serrin Sarkin. Discovering that Sarkin was in an extremely dangerous position, Destota assumed command of the operation (to the chagrin of the others) and rescued Serrin from the crime boss, and wrecked the entire gambling operation. Zackary and Serrin went their seperate ways, but Kiskla chose to remain with Destota and train as a Jedi under him. The pair returned to Chandrila where Kiskla undertook rigorous training under the Jedi, learning all of the arcane Force techniques and tactics that were locked in the Valentine family archives. After her asencsion to Knight, Destota and Kiskla remained close, undertaking a dozen missions for the Alliance as their relationship bloomed from Teacher and Student to lovers. Following the battle of Amunnd, Destota learned that Alliance medical personell had been ordered to leave her to die, infected with the deadly virus, and that she was pregnant with his child. Outraged, Destota swept away with her in his personal ship, deserting the Alliance and its defacto leader. They traveled to his apartment on Coruscant, and while en route, Destota not only promoted her to Jedi Master, but also asked for her hand in Marriage. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Force User Category:Jedi Master Category:Character Category:Male Category:Force User Category:Jedi Master